The boys next door
by iamdeMILO
Summary: Katniss has been in love with Gale all her life so she hatches a plan to make him love her. But when she begins to fall for her best friend instead, Katniss is left more confused then ever. KatnissXPeeta fic.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sun shining brightly through my window. I grinned inwardly remembering what I was going to do today. Today was the day I will begin my plan to make my life-long-neighbour-crush my boyfriend. I have been in-love with Gale for as long as I can remember, but I've managed to keep it a secret for about 12 years now except from his brother, aka, my best friend since the age of 5.

Today my brother Finnick and I are heading to the beach to meet with Gale, Peeta and the eldest of them all, Cato. That's where I start my plan. See, instead of wearing my usual swim shirt and trunks, I'll grab his attention with my new bikini. I've never been the girly type, while girls wore short shorts I wore one of Peeta's oversized shirts and shorts, while girls went to parties and sleep-overs I went to Peeta's soccer matches. I've never been insecure or thought to overly of myself, that was just me. I guess when you grow up with boys you tend to become one.

I jumped out of bed and done my naturally straight hair in a high pony tail. I clipped on the pink bikini and topped it with a tank and short-shorts.

"Yo, Katniss! Move your ass I'm leaving in 2 minutes!" I heard Finnick bang on my door and i jumped.

"I'm coming" I grumbled grabbing my phone and opened the door.

"Bout ti-whoa. What the hell?"

"it's a new look" I stated and shoved past him suddenly very anxious about Gale's reaction. I jogged down the stairs and mumbled goodbyes to my parents and opened the door. Just as I left the house I saw the boys next door leaving too.

"Peeta!" I called and jogged over to him. His eyes widened slightly when he saw me but then quickly turned into a knowing grin.

"I see we've begun our plan eh?" he smirked, but somehow I could tell his heart wasn't in it but I just flipped him off.

"Yep." I sighed. Locking our elbows and making our way to the beach.

"Hey Gale, Cato." I nodded in their direction. They gave me odd looks, did I have something on my face?

"Anyway," I started as I turned back to Peeta." I heard Johanna's pretty into you. Apparently she's going to ask you to Madges Birthday bash tomorrow." He let a frustrated groan. I looked up at his pale complexion and knew exactly why Johanna was into him. He was absolutely breath-taking with his crystal-blue eyes and golden-blonde hair, not that I would ever let him know that. He looked down at me and caught me staring.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly, and began to blush like crazy and mentally kicking myself for thinking such thoughts about my best friend.

We finally reached the beach and dropped our bags to our usual spot. I yanked off my tank and shorts and when I looked back up I thought I had the attention of all 3 guys when they looked my way but quickly dismissed the thought when I saw the boys occupying themselves with their phones. I made my way over to Gale.

"Hey." I said

"Uh, hey,"

"So, um , are you going to Madge's Party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why, what've you heard?" he snapped

"Geez, relax, nothing, it was a question." this was not working out for me. i\I turned to see Finnick and the Mellark boys, shirts off in the water

"Want to jump in?" I offered.

"Sure" he said and touched my arm. I took all I could not to squeal and was disappointed when I didn't feel any of that "electricity' crap you hear in the movies. "Sorry for snapping at you" and went running off to the water.

I sighed and went after him. When I dived in, Peeta gave me a questioning glance but I chose to grin and splash him.

"Oh it's on" he challenged and then Dunked me.

**This is my first ever fanfic. go easy on me :) and characters are OOC and will stay that way :)**  
**This is an EVERLARK fic, please review tell me what you think :)**

**~MiLo**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS :D you guys are awsome.  
And Marycontrary82 i Hope i give enough backstory in this chapter if not please tell me where i went wrong :)**

After the long day at the beach and trying to get Gale to notice me, Peeta invited me over for dinner. We were now kicking stones along the sidewalk falling behind the rest of them.

"Do you think Gale will ever fall for me?" I asked gazing at the back of his head as he shoved Cato and Finnick for something they said.

"It's possible. You've made every other guy in the school fall for you." I laughed.

"Yeah right. Thanks for making me feel better."

"I'm serious. Even when you were six you had guys falling over you"

"Oh yeah? Name one."

"Ok well the first time was in the first grade when Jace Parker stole your juice box because you wouldn't take a nap with him"

"Whatever. That doesn't prove anything." I noticed we were almost to his house. We were silent for a few moments before he suddenly chuckled lightly to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you remember the first week we met?" He said, "I was new in town and you and your family came to meet the neighbours."

"Yeah...?" I said not knowing where this was going.

"We were five, and you instantly hated me because I accidently ate your cupcake" he said. I laughed.

"Yeah, I was so upset I wouldn't talk to anyone" I smiled at the memory of Peeta and I as kids.

"So I felt bad and gave you mine"

"And before we knew it..."

"We were playing like we were best friends" We said in unison which made us laugh. Our laughter was interrupted by Finnick's loud voice.

"Hey Katniss! I'm going to head home. Annie's coming and I promised I'd see her" He said

"Ok. Tell mum i might stay late and make sure Prim's in bed by 9:30 sharp. Tuck her in."

"Sure. Cya "as he ran towards the house but not before Cato shouted,

"Try to keep her Satisfied!" earning and eye roll from me and laughs from Gale and Peeta.

We walked in the house and was instantly hit with the delicious scent of the famous Mellark recipe, Cheese buns. Which were invented by Peeta and which so happened to be favourite bread. I squealed and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs Mellark!" I said while stuffing my face.

"Hello, Katniss." she laughed.

"So lady-like" Peeta said from the doorway with a glint in his eye.

"Shut up, it's cheese buns." I said with a mouth-full. He laughed and told me dinner was in two minutes. I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of Peeta's Shorts and hoddie. But then realized I was supposed to be girly so I settled for one of Mrs Mellarks cardigans. I skiped down the stars and flopped down on the dinning chair opposite Gale and next Peeta and Cato. Mr and Mrs Mellark were already at the table.

"Hey Mr M" I grinned

"Hello Katniss, How are you?"

"Pretty good How's the bakery going?"

"Great Thanks for asking." He beamed  
Once the small talk died down I started to think of things to say to Gale. Bingo! Found one.

"So Gale do you have a date for the party tomorrow?" I said hoping to not sound desperate or too suggestive.

"Nah, not really I'm just going to fly solo." He didn't even look up at me. I mentally grunted.

"Cool" I said getting agitated that he either wouldn't take a hint or he just wasn't interested. I finished dinner quickly and went to sit up in Peeta's room. It wasn't long before he came in.

"Am I really that horrible?" I whine feeling sorry for myself. (Not really, though :P)

"Not really. I can tolerate you pretty good"

"Shut up" I threw a pillow at him. "Can I stay the night? I don't feel like going home."

"Sure. Want to watch a movie?"

"Anything to suppress my embarrassment."

**Sooo? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review :)  
Lemme no if i did anyfing crappy Hope i did a good job so lemme no !**

**~ MiLo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and support you guys are awsome :)  
And im trying not to rush into anything too soon if i am Please let me know :)  
Chapter 3 everyone :D**

I woke up the next morning, groggy and dizzy to find my back pressed against a very large and warm body and a large hand lying on top of mine. The hand sent tingles through my body. I craned my head to find an... Angel? Staring back at me.  
I never thought something could be so beautiful and I was pretty out of it.

"Morning" The Angel whispered.

"Hmm?" I replied unable to turn my face from the angels gaze.

"Umm, I said good morning. Why are you staring at me?" My eyes snapped open and I began to blush furiously when I realized I had been thinking such thoughts about my best friend.

"What? Nothing! Just tired" I said quickly hoping he won't catch me blushing and trying to ignore the tingles I felt going through my body from his touch.  
I jumped out of bed before he could notice, took a shower, and changed into my tank from the day before and a pair of Peeta's Baggy sweats. When I walked downstairs my phone began to buzz.

"Hello?"

"Hey Katniss it's Madge"

"Oh hey Madge. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks. So I trust your coming to the party tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss my best friends 17th birthday!"

"That's great. So can I ask a favour?"

"Sure."

"Well my place is kind of huge right...?"

"Yeah..."

"And it's going to be really hard to set up..."

I sighed, "Yes Madge, I'll help set up."

She squealed, "Eep, Thank you, and then we can do your make up and I'll lend you one of my party dresses, it'll be so much fun!"

Just as I was about to object, I thought how much this could help my plan with Gale. Looking Hot = Turn on = seeing me in a new light = thoughts about me = small crush = big crush = ask me out = date = see's how awesome I am and instantly falls in love.  
Well you get the picture.

"Actually Madge that'd be great"

"Really, Ooo I can't wait, come over in an hour"

"Sure thing, Bye!"

"C ya" I hung up. I was leaning against the Kitchen Counter contemplating my plan when Gale walked in. I flushed as if he'd caught me in my own thoughts.

"Who was that?" he asked

"Madge"

"What'd she want?"

"She asked me to come over in an hour to help set up"

"Oh."

"Umm did you want to come along?"

"Well I wouldn't want to be a bother..."

"Oh. Never!" I gushed, then murmuring, "You might just make someone's day."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just mean you won't be an, um, bother." Phew nice save.

"Oh Well, in that case, sure!"

"Great get ready in an hour." I said While Grabbing my Granola Bar up to Peeta's room. When I opened the door Peeta was still in bed. I blushed remembering what happened earlier but quickly dismissed the memory. I flopped down on his couch and sighed happily. Gale was coming with me, did that mean Gale liked me?; Does he even want to get close to me? Gale was coming with me. Gale was coming with me. _Oh no_. Gale was coming with me! Oh _hell no_ I didn't think this through! I'm going to choke up and end up saying something stupid. My eyes widened in panic at the thought. I jumped on the bed.

"Peeta!" I screeched.

"Gah!"

"Peeta!" I repeated.

"What!"

"Help me!"

"With what?" he said still half asleep.

"I invited Gale with me to help Set up Madge's party and he said YES!"

"So, isn't that like what you wanted?" He said flopping back on the pillow, aggravated.

"That's not it!" I said yanking him back up.

"Then what?"

"I'm going to panic and say something stupid! Help me what do I do?"

"I don't know. Have someone come with you or something" he shoved me off the bed which I fell with a loud _thud_ and an unattractive grunt. He laid back down and snuggled into his pillow. I was just about to plot my revenge when it came to me.

"OH MY GOD! That's it you're a genius! You're coming with me to help set up!"

"What? No!"

"Please. I really need this." I batted my eyelashes at him and gave him a pleading look.

"Fine." He grumbled, "Get out. I want to sleep."

"Yes! Get ready in an hour". He groaned and threw a pillow at my face.

**So i know this is short but hopefully the next chapter would be good.  
Tell me what you think in a review :)  
Like it? Hate it? Review it ! :D Peace.**

**~MiLo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! thank you for all the reviews they're awsome :D its great knowing people enjoy my stories. On to chapter 4 :D**

I picked my outfit carefully, encase I scored some alone time with Gale, a short-but-not-too-short black skirt and a red strapless tee that clings to my body, and of course my usual black converse. It was around noon when we arrived at Madge's house.

"Hey guys!" She squealed when she opened the door."Thanks for coming! Oh, uh, Hey Gale." What was that?

"Hey" He said awkwardly, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. What did those two have going on? Maybe they had a fling or something and he's embarrassed. Yeah, sure that's it.

"Happy Birthday, Madge!" Peeta and I shouted in unison, and handed her the gift bag.

"Aww thanks guys, you're too nice",

"Yeah right, now let's get this over with so we can PAR-TAY"I said. She laughed

"Alright, come on guys." She replied. We all followed her in to the kitchen and saw around two large boxes of decorations.

"Ok let's get started!" she said, "Gale, Katniss, Balloons?" I nodded and I swear I thought I heard some birds sing outside.

"Peeta, want to do the entrance?"

"Sure" He said grabbing some stuff before giving me one last and long look. His look was partly apologetic and partly disappointment. Probably because he didn't want to leave me.

"Balloons are over there guys" She nodded in the direction of her living room where there was like a thousand balloons on the coffee table. Oh dear lord.

"Kay" Gale said for the first time since he got here and sauntered over while I trailed behind towards the immediately started on the balloons.

Madge left to set the drinks table up, so we were alone. Gulp. It was quiet between us for a few moments when one of my balloons accidently went flying from my mouth. This made him chuckle slightly.

"So, do you, um, have a date yet?" He began.

"Oh, um, no" I said feeling heat rise to my cheeks. He probably had girls falling over his feet.

"Why not?" He pressed

"Well it's sort of Madge's day. Plus I was hoping for this guy to ask me but he won't take a hint" I Hope he would take _that_ hint.

"Oh well that's pretty crappy."

"Yeah" I sighed

"What about Peeta?"I hated how my heart rate began to pick up at the mention of his name.

"What about him?"

"Well why don't you go with him?"

"Well, I don't know, he'll probably have some hot date"

"Well I'm sure he won't mind taking some time off with you"

"Whatever, I mean who cares I've gone solo before, I'll go now."

"Alright," he sighed, "I would go with you, but that'd sort of be awkward you know? Like taking my sister" Ouch.

"Right" I said "Like a sister" I really hope that could change tonight.

"Hmm" Madge said for the millionth time circling me in the chair.

"Just hurry up" I snapped.

"Aha!" She brightened, "got it!"

After what felt like years Madge and I were done.

"You look amazing" I said truthfully. She was truly beautiful. I sighed wishing i could look like that.

"You do too, Now come on people will be coming soon"

"Eep!"

"What?"

"I feel naked" I said motioning to the purple and black corset with the attaching black skirt.

"You look hot!"

"Madge!"

"Look missy you are coming down whether you like it or not!"

"Fine" I said going down after her. When I went down I found Gale and Peeta on the couch talking. Peeta glanced up and he immediately did a double take. He obviously couldn't mask his shock. I looked to Gale but he wasn't staring at me he was looking at Magde. I gritted my teeth but forcefully turned to Peeta, who wore the same expression.

"Whoa- you look- whoa" He breathed.

"Thank you" I done a short twirl for him.

"Want to go upstairs?" He nodded

"Madge we're going upstairs" I said but they were still staring at each other. I gave a frustrated eye roll and grabbed Peeta's hand and stomped upstairs to Madge's room. Peeta sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. I realised he had changed into a black leather jacket with torn jeans I was secretly admitting he looked hot. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You look great" I said

"Thanks, how'd it go?"

"Peachy. Just like talking to Finnick"

"Speaking of him, is he coming?"

"Yep"

"Right" He cleared his throat, "So what did he say?"

"Oh, nothing, he just mentioned that I was practically his sister!"

"Ouch."

"Where's your date?" I said hoping to change the subject.

"Right here"

"Excuse me?"

"You. You're my date"

"Yay." I said drily but inside I was pretty happy that he wasn't going to ditch me.

"Don't worry I'll show you how to really party"

"That's what I'm afraid of"

**Chapter 4 every one! now i might get them to kiss in the next chapter for like a dare or 7 minutes in heaven or something should i? or should it be a gxk kiss? I need ideas people!**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it !**

**~MiLo**


	5. Chapter 5

The reviews are great guys! Thany you all so much for the ideas. On to chapter 5 :)

A couple of hours later the place was full and the party was raging. I was awkardly standing in an empty place outside, Gale was nowhere to be found, Madge was out partying and Peeta was probably having the time of his life with some girl. So much for being my date. I suddenly felt a heavy arm on my shoulder. I yelped in shock.

"Geez Peeta, don't sneak up on me." I breathed

"Sorry." He laughed and let go of my shoulder. I was surprised when I felt disappointed.

"Whatever"

"What are you doing here anyway? Your missing the party."

"Well im just not feeling the party."

"AW, come on, let me show you how to party" he winked

"Ugh. No thanks, im good"

"Come on, it'll be fun"

I sighed, "Alright"

"Yes!" He grabbed my hand and much to my surprise I felt warm tingles up my arm. I quickly slipped my hand out of his grasp.  
He gave me an odd look but quickly turned away. We walked into the living room were it was crowded with people.

"7 Minutes everyone!" A large group of jocks shouted recieving hoots and hollers in response from everyone else.

"You up for it?" Peeta asked

"Nope" I said popping the p

"Well I sort of excpected that lets go"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry about it come on"

"Actually im totally up for it!"

"Katniss you don't-"

"I said im up for it" I snapped. We took a seat in the circle Peeta sitting opposite me. The first couple of spins passed by quickly. A few more spins... it landed on... me? I had to kiss Jessica? The girl from my science class?

"Im not kissing no chick!" I quickly defended.

"Re-spin!" Jessica demanded. With upset grumbles in agreement they did a re-spin. It landed on...Peeta?Oh no. Oh god no.  
My eyes widened in shock as I saw Peeta's cheeks flush.

"What? No! I can't kiss him!" but before i could manage to finish the sentence i was shoved into the closet with Peeta. I turned to face him but his eyes were glued to the floor. This really surprised me. I had never seen Peeta shy before. The usually over-confident Peeta was now not meeting my eyes. The air between us was really tense and after a few awkward moments I said,

"So..."

"So..."

"Are we going to-?"

"Umm- do you?

"Well we shoudn't" I said not wanting to admit that i had an ache buried deep inside me that craved for him.

"Well we've done it before" He offered taking a step.

"That was our first kiss. We were 7"

"Ok well then just imagine it the way it was when we were 7." Two more steps.

"What?"

"Up in that tree house. We were both worried and awkward."And with another step he was now in-front of me.

"Kind of like now." This time I took a step.

"Yeah." Our faces were so close, but even in the dark I coudn't look away from his shining blue then we were kissing.  
like REALLY kissing. I was pressed up against the wall kissing him BACK. The kisses were hot and feverish and each one left me wanting more. I let out noises I never thought I would make. I heard a growl from deep in his throat when I hooped my fingers through his belt loops, drawing him closer. He lifted my leg around his waist which made me moan in response. My body felt like it was on fire from his touch, i could feel the heat radiating off him.

"Yes" I moaned as a new surge of pleasure went through me. Then the door flew open and we immediately jumped a mile away from each other. The crowd was laughing and shouting at our reaction. I earned a few glares from most of the girls who were after Peeta (all of the girls). I ran out of the room before I could get a reaction out of Peeta. I ran to the front yard were there were very few people and sat on the tyre swing tied to a tree.

I sighed. This went so totally wrong. I was suppose to kiss Gale. Gale was suppose to make me feel like that. Gale was suppose to set my skin on fire when he touched it. Peeta is my best friend and even though the ache i had for him was now growing stronger he was still my best friend and strictly off-limits. It could ruin the one friendship I managed to keep for all my life.

"Hey there." A familiar half-slurred voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Gale" I sighed.

"Wassup'" He draped a heavy arm around my shoulders.

"Nothin' What've you been doing?"

"Party! Woo!"

"Whatever"

"Ya Know what?"

"What?"

"You look... hot."

"Umm. Thanks?"

"You look REALLY hot." He said while leaning in, I could smell the booze from his breath.

"What are you doing?"

"Kiss me" Then he kissed me. It was a sloppy kiss and kind-of rough it didn't last long though because he pulled away quickly.

"That was fun" he laughed, "We should do it again sometime" and then walk off. I felt tears brim in my eyes. I blinked them back and swallowed the lump in my throat. Save it for home, I kept repeating this in my head while i dashed straight home.

Hey guys tell me what you think! I hope i pleased everyone and this is my first time writing a kissing scene so if its sort of crappy Please bear with me :) so im thinking of Making PxK accidently get heated in the moment and sleep together (no pregnant crap)  
but in a few chapters. So what do you think?

Like it? Hate it? Review it!

~MiLo 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone im so glad you liked my last chapter u guys are so awsome! and MsEan hope i don't sound crappy when i say this but this is how my story is staying if i change it then id just mess up the plot and i mentioned at the end of chapter one this story is OOC and its gonna stay that way. I hope i didnt sound like a bitch when i said that.

I ran home as fast as I could. Despite my mothers questioning complaints I ran staright up to my room and flopped straight onto the bed. I shoved my face in the pillow and let out a long scream.

"Katniss?" A small voice asked from the doorway. I hurriedly sat up and fixed myself.

"Yes Prim, What are you doing awake you have school tommorow?" I said

"I coudn't sleep, Are you okay?" She asked, her innocent eyes looking into mine.

"Yes, of course sweetie. Why woudn't I be?"

"You don't look alright" She took a seat on my bed, "What happened?"

"I don't know, Prim" I sighed, "Someone just turned out not to be who I excpected."

"You mean Gale?"

"What? How did you know?"

"Im 13, I ain't stupid!"

"Yeah well, you're right"

"Katniss, You've built him up in your head like some god! He's not that great" I was silent for a few moments. I was kind of shocked she said that.

"What makes you say that?" I half-defended

"Ok then tell me what's so great about him"

"Well he's sweet, he's gentle, he's ni-" She broke off my daydream by saying:

"Then what happened at the party!"

"Um-" This I had no answer for.

"Exactly. Think about it. Night, im going to bed." and with that she kissed my cheek and exited the room quietly. Later that night I took a long steaming hot shower trying to rid myself of the memory of kissing Peeta. I coudn't shake the fact that his touch set fire to my skin. As I slipped into bed, I was trying to convince my self that I felt something between me and Gale, but then a terrible thought interrupted my thoughts. I had school tommorow with Peeta, With Gale. Wait. With Peeta.  
With Peeta! I don't know how im going to face him after that kiss. No. Not kiss. Make out. I made out with my best friend!  
And the worst part? I liked it.

I woke up the next morning to loud beeping of my alarm clock. A large pit of dread filled the bottom of my stomach. I guess I had to face him someday. I dressed properly because I still wanted to impress Gale with black leggings and a purple over the shoulder top that nicely clinged to my body. I slipped on my flats and let my hair fall down When I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Katniss?" A voice said from the door.

"Yeah, Finnick?" I replied as he opened the door.

"Umm I sort of have to go early. Coach Paul wants to see me and Gale. I need you to hitch a ride with Peeta." Gee make my situation better!

"Um Sure." I said hoping he coudn't hear the dread in my voice.

"Hey um sorry I didn't find you last night, but did something happen?"

"No, Why would you ask?"

"No reason. I gotta go. See ya" And with that he left. Prim and Mom still weren't up yet so I had breakfast and walked to the Mellark household with sagged shoulders. I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Cato asked still groggy.

"Im hitching a ride with Peeta." I said but as I finished my sentence Peeta was at the door.

"Hey" he grinned. What? Why is he acting like nothing happened? Oh well I guess I had nothing left to do but play along.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Let's go" He grabbed the keys to the car and I followed him to the car. I rode in shotgun with Peeta in drivers seat.

"So what happened last night? You Vanished."

"Oh I stayed a while longer but then my Mom called. She needed me home." I said not planning on telling him how bad Gale hurt me.

"Oh" That ended our conversation until we reached the school.

"Ok that's it. What gives?" He blurted once the car was down.

"I don't what your talking about." I huffed but didn't move.

"Yes you do. What Really happened last night?" He said locking eyes with me and for some reason I coudn't manage to look away.

"Gale kissed me" I said flatly, "He said we should do it again sometime." His eyes hardened but then softened.

"Hey look im sorry." He sighed, "But it's like I said a million times before, He's not that great."

"Whatever, im sure your cheering 'cause you get to say I told ya so."

"Kat! You know that's not what I meant!"

"I know." I sighed turning away so he coudn't see my tears.

"Aw, come on don't cry. He's not worth it." He put a hand on my knee, "You deserve much better." But I coudn't concentrate because of his hand. My heart nearly stopped when I had the desire to move his hand further up.

"You know the worst part?" I said turning to him when he shook his head, "I still want him. I still want to impress him."  
After a few moments he leaned back and sighed aggresively.

"Why is it always him?" He groaned. What was that suppose to mean? Gale and Peeta fight alot and Gale usually takes everything Peeta wants and has. Maybe Peeta hates the fact I li- love his brother. So I didn't say respond to his question but said:

"Come on let's get to class" I got out of the car as he followed after me.

The rest of the day flew by as I avoided Gale, chatted away with Madge and Enjoyed the rest of day with Peeta. I decided to let my confused desires for him pass by and enjoy my time with him. That night I slipped into bed confortably without a single confused thought entering my mind.

Soooo? What do you think I know this was not much of a great chapter but i needed to get past the awkward bit. So Im not going to do this yet but in a little bit into the story im going to have peeta and katniss get too heated into the moment and 'accidently' sleep together- with any pregnant crap tho. So please tell me what you think, if i did anything stupid or need to fix anything please let me no :)

Like it? Hate it? Review it !

~ MiLo 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for the reviews :) They are amazing i hope im pleasing everyone. On to chapter 7.

"Mmm, Peeta," I moaned raking my fingers through his hair when he lifted his hand to cup my bare breast.

"Katniss," he groaned, the bulge in his pants growing. I giggled drawing my fingers down his bare, chiseled chest-

I woke from my bed gasping and covered in sweat. The sun was shining blindingly through my window and was surprisingly disappointed to find out it was only a dream. I mentally slapped, very shaken up about the dream and suddenly felt very dirty so I ran to the bathroom for a cold shower. After about an hour of trying to shake the thoughts out of my head in the shower I got out and dressed into a grey skirt with a white button down and a black professional jacket. I did a once over in the mirror, it sort of looked like a school girl uniform. I slipped on my flats and jogged down the stairs and out the door to see Peeta's car outside waiting for me.

"Hey" I said getting in the car but once I took a look at him the dream flashed in my mind and I quickly turned my head in shame.

"Hey" He said, looking me up and down, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious, "Nice look" He smirked.

"Hush" I tried to hide my blush by turning to the window. Dammit! I'd been doing such a great job at avoiding thinking about Peeta, and that annoyingly hot dream kept replaying in my mind.

The drive to school was over in a flash and I tried to get out of the car before Peeta could ask me anything.

"Hey," He called but I didn't answer, "Hey, Kat! Wait up!"

"What?" I snapped.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing" I grumbled

"Whatever" He snapped walking ahead of me. Now I felt really guilty, I shoudn't have snapped at him. I ran to History which included Peeta. When I entered he was flirting with Johanna Mason. I gritted my teeth because for some reason his actions bothered me.  
Taking my assigned seat next to him and keeping my head down.

"Alright Class settle down!" Mr Picket spoke over the students. The class instantly quieted and took their seats and sir began with his lecture.

"Psst" I nudged Peeta.

"What?" He grumbled

"Im sorry," I half whispered

"Whatever"

"Pleee-ase" He sighed in response, "It's just PMS, I swear" This made him laugh out loud. When sir shot him a warning look he instantly quieted down.

"Alright"

"Yay" I squeled almost coming back to normal but then the dream flash in my head and put my head down in shame.

The rest of the school day went by quickly and perfectly and surprised me when I hadn't thought anything of Gale. So I began to get fed up with my actions and said I should just ask him out. So that's exactly what I was going to do. Ask him out. When Peeta drove me home joined him at his house and pretended to excuse myself to the bathroom. I knocked softly on the door of Gale's bedroom. But when he opened I did not to find him on his bed. Shirtless. With...Madge. Kissing.

SO i know this is short but i have heaps of crap to do and i had absoloutely noooo time to make it longer i hope it doesn't sound rushed.  
SOOOO?

Like it? Hate it? Review it!

~MiLo


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys thanks for all the reviews it great to know people enjoy my story :D On to chapter 8

"Oh!" I gasped,"Im sorry!" I ran out thinking about how entirely stupid I was to think a person like him could ever fall in-love with a person like me and of course he wanted Madge. I saw how they looked at each other and chose to ignore it. I ran to Peeta's room and flopped on the bed burrying my head in the pillow letting my silent tears flow freely.

"Hey! Get your sweet little ass up of my be- Whoa- Geez, What the hell happened?" Peeta said showing concern in his eyes.  
He closed the door and walked over to the bed. Once he sat down I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck burrying my head in his chest, sobbing quietly.

"Shh," He soothed, "Tell me what happened." The horrible pit in my stomach began to subside and my sobs began to slow.

"Gale." I hiccuped and his jaw clenched then unclenched.

"What'd he do? I'll kill him!" He growled.

"No! Nothing," I sighed wiping my eyes, "It's just that I-I found him with Madge... In Bed" I began to blush furiously thinking how stupid he must think I am.

"Hey look, I don't know what to say, I know if I found someone I loved with another I-" He didn't finish but something flashed darkly in his eyes, "Anyway my point is that maybe he's not the one for you." What confused about all of this is that even though I was hurting so much I had this wierd sense of relief deep down.

"Yeah, Your right" I sighed looking down. We were silent for a few moments When I felt a poke at my side and I jumped a mile from my seat Which made him laugh. Hard. He poked me again this time, everywhere. I Began to shriek and laugh. My breaths were coming fast and I coudn't stop the tears from my eyes.

"Please!" I begged, "Please, stop!" My half-laugh-half-shriek suddenly became louder when I rolled over falling of the bed in attempt of escape with Peeta falling over me. My laughing began to subside when I realised how close we were. He was ontop of my with my arms pinned at my sides his face was only inches from mine. And for some reason I coudn't seem to take my eyes of his lips. His sweet full lips, the thought made me lick my lips. I don't care how sappy-cliche this moment looked, I wanted nothing more than to just grab him and rip his clothes off.

There seemed to be a magnetic pull at his lips, It was drawing me in. I remembered the dream and suddenly wanted to make it real.  
So as I began to lean in with slight hesitation, he began to follow in. Just as our lips were millimetres apart there was a loud bang on the door. We both jumped away from each-other clearing our throats with my burning cheeks.

"Yo Peet! Im leaving your incharge!" Cato's voice echoed through the room.

"Where's Gale?" He replied clearly aggitated from our interruption. I don't blame him I wanted that kiss too. Then I realised how stupid that was. Wanting to kiss my best friend. I now felt embarrassed and crappy for feeling that way

"Left with Madge." He replied and went off. My jaw clenched.

"Come on" He drawled and I instantly relaxed thanking the lord for making him forget about earlier.

"Don't worry bout me, I'll be fine." I smiled

"Let's go." He said grabbing his wallet.

"Where?"

"To the movies!" He grinned, "Im going to cheer you up!"

I laughed, "Sure but your paying."

"Any-thing my dear." He grumbled Which made me laugh again.

Hope this is okay and not to sappy. Please review again. Now should Kat and Peeta sleep together or what?(No pregnancy)  
Soooo? Tell me what you think!  
Like it? Hate it? Review it!

~MiLo 


	9. Chapter 9

WOOOOOOOO MORE THEN 100 REVIEWS I FREAKING LOVE U GUYS! and effiemockinjay-Yea i wasnt gonna put the lemon yet im gonna wait a bit and i really like your idea so im gonna use it ;) (and yes everyone, Peeta is in love wit Kat)  
now onto chapter 9 :D...

I tapped my foot waiting impatiently in the queue.

"Knock it off." Peeta half-snapped.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking down.

"I can't wait! I heard 'The Avengers' is really good." Peeta bounce on his feet and I coudn't help but think that it was really cute when he got excited like that.

"I know right? I can't wait to see Captain America" I squealed but before he could reply, we were up at the cashier and Peeta began talking to the Pretty blonde at the counter.

"I'll take one large popcorn and two medium cokes." He said with a wink, she blushed furiously in return and began filling our drinks. I gritted and swallowed the lump of jelousy in my throat. After two minutes of waiting we recieved our stuff and went to cinema 4 which was upstairs. We sat comfortably in the couple seat setting down our things.

I grabbed a bunch of popcorn and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Easy there" Peeta laughed.

"Hush" I threw a popcorn at him.

"shut up the movie started" He said when the lights began to dim.

~Half way through the movie~

The movie turned out to be great and I absent-mindedly leaned against Peeta with my face dangerously close to his. He laced my fingers through his and it sent warm tingles through my body.

"Are you enjoying the movie?" He said, his warm breath on ear made my face flush.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled trying to snuggle closer.

"Good" He mumbled stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. I tried to return my focus to the movie but I coudn't concentrate with Peeta this close to me. I should be moving but I honestly didn't want to so instead I leaned my face closer to his. I could smell the sexy scent of his cologne.

"You smell really good." I murmured leaning closer without thinking.

"Really?" He grinned.

"Mmhm" Absent-mindedly leaning towards his lips.

"That's great..." He leaned towards my lips and brushed them softly with his lips. I was suddenly VERY turned on so I literally attacked him, tipping over our popcorn and attacking his lips. I shoved my tongue in his mouth Which he responded to happily.  
I grabbed his face pulling him closer and he snaked his arms around my waist drawing me closer. I moaned when he pressed my body tightly against his. I gasped when he leaned forward and spilt his coke on my skirt.

"Shit, no, crap, Im so sorry!" He stuttered, which I found incredibly cute.

"It's fine" I smiled, "Lets just watch." I sat back in my position with my hands by my sat back to normal acting as if we hadn't just made out. A sudden cold chill ran through me. Shit. Im so stupid. So, so stupid! I done it again! I lost control! What was I thinking "you smell good?" What the hell? Im his friend and ONLY his friend. The annoying part was that I suddenly didn't feel like a friend.

Sooooo? What do you guys think? I need ideas so like in the net chappys ther gonna all be in denial wif each other (thanx effie mockingjay for the idea :D)  
More make out sessions and all but no relation ships tho ... Yet :)

Any way ..  
Likeit? Hate it? Review it!

~MiLo 


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys for the amazing reviews, again they are amazing :D...  
Sooo i got my first hate review for this chapter it said..  
"How do you even have reviews lol seriously do you actually put effort into this story or? The boys next door idea is great and whatever but the format of your story sucks and do you even know what correct grammar is, you should think of getting a really good beta,lord knows you need it" by someone called "A" (I feel like a victim in pretty little liars)  
My response? If my story was so terrible why read it? And you seem pretty pathetic to leave an ANONYMOUS HATE REVIEW.  
Any way onto chapter 10 :D

Peeta walk me home that night and surprisingly, it wasn't awkward. We talked and laughed but never mentioned the kiss. He walked me to my door, told me goodnight and left. Just like that. Either he didn't feel the sparks I felt or he was a REALLY good actor. I flipped him off and went to bed but instead I went into and endless night of tossing and turning.

I leaned against the kitchen counter the next morning in a pair of blue shorts and a white tank. I swallowed my granola bar when I heard the loud beep of Peeta's car. I grabbed my side bag and jogged out to Peeta's car while mumbling goodbyes to everyone.

The kiss ran around in my head like a marathon. I coudn't shake the feel of his hands on my skin out of my head.

"Hey" He grinned. There was a soccer ball in his lap and I mentally face-palmed. How could I forget? Every Wednesdays I came after school to watch Peeta practice.

"Hi" I said dryily, Though I didn't know why I was acting so snappy.

"Let me guess?" He laughed, "PMS?" I shot him a look and he held up his hands in surrender and drove off. After the 5 minute drive to school, I hopped out and made my way to period 1; Science. Which I also had with Peeta. In fact I had All classes With Peeta.

He followed me to science and parted ways to sit with our assigned lab parteners. Mine was Jake Wright One of Gale's friends in my grade. He was a sort-of nice person. Well to me anyway.

So that science lesson went by with me sneaking looks at Peeta and blushing madly when he glanced back at me.

PERIOD 4 ( LAST PERIOD ) GYM

"MELLARK! MASON! Over here!" Coach Paul motioned to the two most athletic people in the class to stand beside him. "Were playing dodge ball! Pick your teams!"

"Kat" Of course Peeta chose me first.

"Annie!" Johanna said. And then began the name choosing. Soon after that we had full teams and ready to play.

"On your mark!" Coach Paul began, "Get set...GO!" and we all ran for the ball. except for most of the girls who huddled towards the back corner gossiping. The game went on with me and Peeta teaming up and killing the other team. Soon there was only a couple of us left. Me, Peeta, and two jocks with our oppenents, Johanna, Annie and 3 other boys. We currently had both balls hostage.

"Okay Pretend to aim at Johanna and hit Annie okay?" Peeta whispered his hot breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine.  
I aimed the ball at Johanna and she looked at me ready for a challenge. I threw the ball and hit Annie square in the shin.

"Yeah!" I fist pumped. Johanna hit both boys without looking. Dang she's good. Peeta hit the three boys in multiple turns.  
Johanna currently had the ball. One minute it was in her hand, the next -BAM- I get hit.

"What the hell? I blurted.

"HA!" She laughed In my face. I hung my head and walked to the edge of the field.

"Come on Peeta!" I yelled in encouragement. Johanna hit him but he dodged. He now had both balls. He seemed really focused.

"Come O-" I was cut off by the shriek of Johanna Mason's voice.

"Yeah!" I shrieked and lunged at Peeta. "Your the man!" I hugged him tightly sqealing in excitement. He stumbled for a bit but the caught himself. he laughed, a nice laugh but before I could admire it, it was drained by the sound of other Shrieks from our team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(I found that really pointless ^^^^)

After school I followed Peeta out to the courtyard and took a seat on the bleachers. He jogged out to the yard and began stretching.  
I tried to concentrate on my book but I coudn't help but check Peeta out. He began playing and soon after he was drenched in sweat.  
Somehow I found that extremely sexy. I honestly didn't know what sexy was until he stripped his shirt. I honestly tried to look away but his chest was like a magnet. I could not stop staring.

When he waved I shook my head and returned my focus to the book. After an hour of practice he was done.

"Hey follow me I need to get some things from the locker room." He said.

"Kay" I replied. I followed him to the bathroom trying to keep my eyes of his chest.

"So..." He trailed

"So?"

"So there was something I needed to ask you."

"Yeah?" I said unsure of where this was going.

"Have you ever thought about dating?"

Ok so this is a really shitty chapter- by far my worst cuz im sorry to say i have noooooooo modivation.  
SOOOO?  
LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT!

~MiLo 


	11. Chapter 11

**SO sorry, i havent updated in like ageesss but blame laziness :L Thanks everyone for the great reviews your all awesome Any way on to chapter 11**

"Dating?" I spluttered as he pulled on a shirt. Did Peeta like me as more than a friend?

"Well yeah- see Jake, you know your lab partner, was asking about you and..." He trailed off and I sighed in relief but I coudn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment.

"Oh well, dating yeah sure, but Im not sure I don't really like him like that- he's great and all just not my type." I babbled. He just nodded and grabbed his bag and jerked his head in a direction motioning me to follow him. We walked to the car in silence. I began to wonder why we were so quiet, but then I remembered the kiss. No. Not kiss. Make out. I made out with him. My best friend. I sighed, I was so messed up.

He dropped me off at his place but I lied and told him I had things to do. He just nodded and we parted ways without a word.  
I walked straight up to my room and dropped my bag. I flopped on my bed with a heavy sigh and buried my face in the pillows.  
There was a knock on the door.

"What?" I grumbled. I was clearly not in the mood for everyone.

"It's me." A small voice came and my mood immediately softened.

"Come in." I said as I sat up and Prim made her way to sit infront of me.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey hunny, what's up?"

"Nothing really we just haven't spoken in a while."

"You're right, come here." I leaned back against the headboard and held my arms out and she immediately jumped in."So what's up?"

"Well I got an A on my history exam today" She grinned.

"That's great, little duck, congratulations!" She began to squeal when I tickled her belly. I stopped after a few minutes and she wiped the tears of joy from her eyes. She sighed then said:

"Hows Peeta?"

"Um, good, Why are you asking?"

"I meant how are YOU and Peeta?" What the hell?

"Me and Peeta? Wh- What about us?"

"Oh please, everyone can tell you want him."

"I do not! I still- kinda want Gale"

"Oh really? Is that why your so devastated about Madge and Gale?"

"Wh-I- Pff- What do you know?" I finished lamely. She laughed out loud and jumped off the bed.

"Later Kat." And with that she was out the door leaving me dumbfounded.

K~P~K~P~K~P~K~P

The next day at school I was suprisingly for the first time in a while- Happy. I hadn't talked to Madge or Gale for that matter since the incident so at lunch I made sure to talk to her.

"Hey!" I grinned taking a seat opposite her. She looked at me with a guilty smile.

"Hey..."

"What's going on? Haven't spoken in a while!" I beamed.

"Im great. Yeah we have heaps to catch up on." she paused, "Listen Kat, About Wednesday-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"No I mean did you and Gale- I mean did you-?"

"No...?" I pretended to play dumb. I saw her relax slightly.

"Ok, say are you doing anything tonight?"

"No. why?"

"Well how about I bring Annie, Delly, Clove, Glimmer and Johanna over to your place and we can have a sleep-over!"She squealed.

"Well, that sounds awsome but Johanna?"

"Oh come on! There is some like between all your hate!" I sighed.

"I guess."

"Yay!"

K~P~KP~KP~KP~KP~KP

That night Madge came early to help me set up. I set out chips, popcorn and drinks. I pulled out all my hair, facial, and nail products.

"I think were all set!" I said.

"We look so good in our P.J's!" She said eyeing down my purple short-shorts and black teddy-bear shirt with my matching teddy-bear slippers.

"Geez Madge, You put effort into your pyjamas!" Her outfit consisted of extra baggy zebra print trousers and a black tank that showed her belly pierce.

"Don't hate because im hot!" she said and I laughed. Suddenly the doorbell rang and like 10 seconds later Annie bursts into the room in black tights and a baggy hot pink superman shirt that came mid-thigh with rainbow fuzzy boots.

"Let's party bitches!" She squealed.

I snorted, "Nice boots."

"Don't hate because im hot!" I laughed and looked at Madge who laughed remembering what she said earlier,"Ooh Doritos!"

~KP~KP~KP

three hours later at 10am all my guests where here and we'd done our makeup and hair and we all looked like superstars.  
We were having a blast, even Johanna. We were currently partying and jumping around to the music.

"To prove im right I put it in a so-o-ong"we chorused half-laughing half-singing." I don't know why, your being shy, and turn away when I look into your e-e-eys."

"WAIT!" Clove shrieked.

"What is it?" Glimmer gasped.

"Lingerie Fashion Show!" Clove squealed.

"Hell Yeah!" Johanna and Madge Jumped at the same time I said, "Hell no" They decided to ignore me and begin rummaging through my closet. I sighed, Might as well.

"This is sooo mine!" Delly jumped taking my Victoria Secret booty shorts that said -HOT MAMMA-

"I want this!" Glimmer shouted. taking a black lace bra that was probably 2 sizes too small for her considering how big she was.

"Come on, Brainless, grow some balls" Johanna stuffed a purple push-up bra laced with black and matching panties with a black silk robe that just stopped below my butt in my hands. I hesitated before putting them on. 2 minutes later we were all dancing and strutting to the music. The doorbell rang in Madge's Mid strut.

"Pizza's Here!" Johanna jumped up and threw a robe on to cover herself, "Crest Get your Ass down and Help me."

"Lazy ass, do it yourself." Annie huffed

"Don't you want to see your boyfriend?" Johanna Laughed.

"Finnick!" She squeled and ran out the door followed by Johanna. I was suddenly put in the centre and began dancing and strutting earning cheers from the girs. As I was dancing I heard a knock on the door.

"Pizza" I Yelled running to the door expecting to find Johanna and Annie but my jaw literally dropped when I saw a very shocked Peeta, Staring down at my mostly naked body.

**SOOO? what do you think, I hope I pleased everyone :D LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT!**

**~MiLo :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow guys I got heaps of reviews for this chappy Thanks for all the motivation! On to chapter 12 :D**

My jaw dropped and my cheeks were on fire.

"What are you doing here?" I asked flustered as I wrapped the miniature robe around me. This was really no help.

"I uh- I was bored so I came over" He gulped. His eyes were still trained on my chest.

"Since when do you come over when you're bored?" I flushed. Finally he looked up.

"Um. Always." He gulped again, "What are yo-" we were interrupted by a huge fit of giggles. I turned to see Johanna and Annie trying to hold in their laughter. When they met my glare Johanna said:

"We'll be going inside." They began laughing their way inside. I was about to open my mouth when another round of laughter came from inside. I sighed and grabbed Peeta's hand and took him into my parents bedroom. I flopped back onto the bed.

"So what do you want?" I said.

"Well I already told I was bored so I thought I come here to talk." He flopped next to me on the bed. I turned and propped myself on my elbow.

"So talk."

"Ok. What the hell are you doing in there." He turned to face me.

"I was just having some fun" I frowned.

"I need to ask you something." He shut his eyes.

"So ask."

"Are you still in love with Gale?"

"No" the answer was automatic and when I said it I realised it was true."No"

"Then please tell me why- No wait- _who _are you still trying to impress?"

_You_ my mind shouted at me. "I- uh- I don't know"

"Look. I want you to know that you look beautiful with your converse and jeans." He paused, " and and guy who can't see that is definitely not worth it. Alright?" My cheeks reddened mostly because he called me beautiful. _He's worth it!_ My conscience was telling me but I ignored it. When I didn't answer he lifted up my chin. "Alright?" then I nodded. I looked up at him and my eyes travelled to his lips. So deliciously full I found myself licking my own. I then bit my lip and looked down.

Why was I having these feelings? Why was I suddenly so attracted to my best friend? Why did my stupid feelings have to come in and ruin the one relationship I've managed to keep stable my hole life.

"So tell me. What exactly were you doing in there?" He scooted closer and slightly hovered over me.

"I- uh- I um-" Why the hell was I so freaking nervous! "I told you we were just having some fun."

"Oh yeah?" his hand was trailing down my bare thigh. I shuddered, "What kind of fun?" his breath was hot on my ear and my breathing hitched. I was staring right at his face who's eyes were driven with lust. Mine probably matched. His hands moved up and traced my panty line. My breathing was coming faster and my eyes were fluttering shut. "What is this?" he began playing with the lace. He moved his hands further up and trailed circles around my stomach.

"Peeta-" I breathed

"Yes?" his voice was husky.

"P-please." He pulled the string of my robe. His hands traced the wire of my bra. And finally,_ finally _he leaned down to kiss me but stopped milli meters from my lips.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" He murmured. _Hell yes!_

"Yes!" I breathed and leaned up to meet our lips but he moved.

"Say it." He breathed, "Say you want me to kiss you."

"Please!" I whimpered, "I just want you to frickin' kiss me!" He leaned down pressed his lips to mine and fire works went off in my head. My god nothing had ever felt so right. But that only lasted a few seconds because there was a loud bang on the door.

"Yo Peet! Mom wants you inside!" Gale's voice boomed through the door. We immediately ripped apart from each other. Peeta cleared his throat.

"Im coming." He called agitated. He turned to look at me as I began to fix my self up. He opened his mouth to talk but then closed it. He just nodded at me and I followed him out the door. There stood Gale waiting for us in all his glory… and I felt nothing. He looked between the two of us and then his eyes landed on me. He looked down at my outfit and smirked. I blushed like crazy and looked down.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Peeta told me and descended down the stairs. I started back to the room where all the girls were partying. I flopped onto the bed and thankfully the girls all ignored me.

Peeta: He was my best friend. My best friend only. My best friend who I found incredibly hot, smoldering and beautiful. My bestfriend who had called me beautiful. My best friend who I've more than once before. My best friend who I start to feel a weird rush every time I'm near him. My best friend who I'm afraid I'm starting to fall in love with.

Sooo? What do you think? Did I rush into things? Should I slow things down? Let me know in a review .

-LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT!

~MiLo


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow almost 200 reviews :D. Awsome! Thanks all so much! On to chapter 13… **

The next afternoon I had managed to kick the girls out and clean up afterwards. Peeta had asked me out this morning and I was meeting him in 5 minutes. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about me and Peeta's encounter. _Say you want me to kiss you_. His voice replayed in my head over and over. I wore a red v-neck with black jeggings and red vans. I decided to take Peeta's advice and go back to my old look. I was nervous as to how I should act around him. Do I mention the kiss or play dumb. Whatever, I'll just follow his lead.

The loud beep of a car horn made me tie my braid faster and quickly sling it over my shoulder. I shoved my phone and money in my pocket and bolted down stairs.

"Hey" I chirped entering the car.

"Sup" He nodded. We just had this weird and sort of awkward eye contact for a split second. _Say you want me to kiss you._ I turned away and shuddered.

"So where are we going?" I was still facing the window.

"To the carnival"

"Why?"

"I felt like going" he stated, "And who better to go with then my best friend" huh. Best friend. Those to words didn't have the ring to it that it used to.

"Right." After the 10 minute ride we hopped out and I hooked my arm through his and we trotted off.

"So where to first?" I asked.

"Take a guess." He winked

"Woo!" I laughed, "The roller coaster baby!"

"You betcha'" We made our way to the RC queue and paid our money. We got in our seats and I gave him a nervous look."You ready for this?" He grinned

"Ready as ever!" The ride started off slow, "Shit, Peeta I shoudn't have done this. Im getting nervous cramps!"

"You'll be fine, Come on girl! Suck it up!" We were at the top of the rail and then 3,2,1- BAM!

We were flying down the rail at full-force. I was screaming at the top of my lungs and I could hear Peeta half-laugh-half-scream. My hands were flying in the air along with his. He grabbed hold of my hand so that our hand were in the air together. He have me a huge grin and I happily returned it

The ride came to an end and I found my self dizzy afterwards.

"Geez, I feel like im going to faint" I said keeping my hand on my head.

"Come on lets go sit" he put his arm around me and led me to a secluded bench.

I plopped down and heaved a loud sigh. I rested my head on his chest.

"So I see you've returned to the old you." He sounded pleased.

"Yep I uh- took your advice" Shit. I mentally cursed myself. Why did I have to open my mouth? I probably reminded him of last night. A light silence fell upon us.

"Good," He said eventually. "So um, are you like, interested in anyone now?" _yes you!_

"Nope"

"Well uh- about last night- Erm I-"

"It never happened" I blurted before I could think anything.

"What?" He was shocked.

"You heard me" My voice was tight.

"But I thought-"

"You thought what?" I snapped looking him right in the face.

"I just thought-" he sighed,"Nothing. I thought nothing."

"That's right."

That day dragged on slowly. There was a strong tension between us. When he took me home he reminded me to see him tomorrow at 7pm his house.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. Im 17 years old. I've kissed my bestfriend. I've had a very vivid dream about my bestfriend. I thought I was in-love with my best friends brother. I now think im in-love with my bestfriend._

**Sooo? What do u think? Its like 2pm here in Australia and im half asleep don't blame me for lack of motivation. **

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT!**

**~MiLo**


	14. AN

**Hey guys just so u know this isn't an update sorry! :P**

**So I got a couple of messages saying some crappy stuff and thats ok, i don't really care what people say but this A/N is just a heads up before i get anymore crappy reviews.**

**-I no im not that great of a writer but hey! Im only 14 and i joined fanfiction to get better. Isn't that the point of fanfiction anyway?**

**-if theres something wrong with my work than PLEASE! I love constructive criticism! it helps me get better. But when you tell me im terrible and should stop writing what am i gonna get out of that? Other then a couple of hurt feelings :P**

**-I try to fix my stories but like i said im not that great.**

**-if there is something wrong with what i wrote then TELL ME! Nicely tho . I know i got heaps of flaws but i need specifics.**

**Well Iguess thats it don't bother with a review this isn't a chapter. I just needed to clear some crap up **

**Thanks to everyone one else who likes this story :D you make my heart swell :'}**

**~MiLo**


End file.
